Creating a monster
by SHReid
Summary: As Simba won that day to claim his place as king, a lone spirit rose up from the ground. This spirit belonged to Scar. He vowed to kill Simba by any means possible. Scar sends visions to the minds of lions among pride rock causing chaos.  Canon-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Alright here is my new story Creating a Monster. I do not own the lion king or Kopa. They all are properties that belong to the Walt Disney Corporation. This takes place about 2 month after Simba is crowned king. Kopa does not know anyone in the pride except a few lionesses, Simba and Nala, and Timon and Pumbaa. Kiara is a new born. Also the outlanders are living within the pride. Flashbacks will be marked with and italics.  
><strong>

_**Prologue:**_  
><em>Scar looked up at where Simba had kicked him. He was going to lose his kingdom simply because He couldn't beat his stupid nephew in a fight. Simba was not looking at him but something else near him. He turned around and saw Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed amongst the conflagration. None of them looked very happy at all.<em>

_"Aw, my friends,"Scar dragged, happy too be away from Simba._

_"Friends? I thought he said we were the enemy!" Shenzi corrected._

_"Yea! That's what I heard! Ed?" Banzai joined in._

_Scar's eyes turned to horror as he realized his lies had caught up to him._

_Ed nodded his head and laughed. Then lots of hyenas came out of the flames and bushes, all targeted on Scar._

_"No! No! Let me explain! I didn't mean it! No! You don't know what your doing! No! No!" Scar tried to explain._

_But the hyenas didn't want to hear it. There was no help and no way to get out of this situation. He was as good as dead. As they tore his flesh, Scar yelled out to Simba "Curse you! This is not the end!"_

_Then Scar died. The Hyenas tore his body to shreads. Without their leader, the hyenas fled south to the gorge where Muffasa died. As rain came down from Pride Rock, Scar's spirit rose into the sky. He may be dead, but that wouldn't stop him from getting his revenge on Simba for claiming what was rightfully his. He would do whatever it took, to kill Simba!  
>End of Prologue:<br>_

Ch 1.

"Kopa, hurry up and get ready for tonight," Kopa's father ordered.

"Why dad? I still have time to play!" Kopa said pushing his dad in the stomach.

"No you don't Kopa. You need to take your bath."

"What! I have to take a bath too?" Kopa complained.

"Yep. Your tuft is dirtier than Pumbaa is."

"You mean my mane."

Simba ignored him. "Go to your mother," Simba ordered.

Kopa nodded then took off down the path behind Pride Rock. Simba watched him run down the path then turned back towards the den. Timon and Pumbaa came out to greet him.

"Hey Simba! Sarafina told me to tell you the cave is all cleaned up for the guests. Just curious Simba, but who are the guests?" Timon asked.

"Nobody you would know. Just some old friends."

"That's it?" Pumbaa asked.

"Yea, but I haven't seen these people for the longest time! It's a big deal for me and Nala."

"That's cool. I'm looking forward to it," Timon said as he turned and headed back into the cave.

**Scene Change**

"Mom! Not so hard!" Kopa complained.

"Well you should stop squirming around!" Nala yelled back at him.

"Your tounge is rougher than an elephant tusk," Kopa joked.

Nala laughed. "How do you know what an elephant tusk feels like? Oh yeah, and that joke was horrible."

"Almost as bad as your jokes are," Kopa countered.

"How is this joke," Nala started tickling Kopa.

"Mom stop!" Kopa squirmed laughing.

"Oh Kopa, you sure are a handful. Your bath is finished."

"Finally! Can I go play with Timon and Pumbaa?" Kopa asked Nala.

"No. You have to stay clean for tonight. So please just do something without getting dirty."

"Alright," Kopa sighed with disappointment.

"Hey Mom, what are we having for dinner tonight?" Kopa asked.

"Fresh Antelope. But Simba always gets the first bite. And remember, don't disturb while he is eating. I brought it down myself," Nala beamed with delight.

"I'm not the biggest antelope fan, but it will suffice," Kopa said as he ran off.

Then Kopa slipped and fell on the path upward.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Kopa demanded.

"What was what for?" Nala asked laughing.

"You tripped me!" Kopa's face turned mad.

"No I didn't! I was standing over here silly!" Nala explained still laughing.

"Whatever, see ya later," Kopa said as he cautiously walked up the slope to the den.

**Scene Change**

"Chumvi! Nala will be so excited to see you! Glad you're here!" Simba greeted Chumvi.

"Glad to see you too Simba. Where is Nala?" Chumvi asked.

"She is right over there, Hey Nala! Come greet Chumvi!"

"Chumvi!"

"Nala! I'm so glad to see you! Are you having a good time as king, I mean queen of Pride Rock?" Chumvi asked.

"Oh beyond belief, come sit down and join us," Nala invited.

"Glad to." Chumvi sat down right next to the carcass.

"Simba saw another face coming. "Tojo!" He yelled as he ran out to greet his best friend.

"How are you doing Your Majesty?" Tojo teased.

"Tojo, Please don't call me that. Just call me Simba."

Simba could see Tojo had changed as well. Tojo had a big mane.

Tojo had a surprised look on his face. "You used to only wanna be called Great King, or Your majesty. I'm glad to see you've changed."  
>Simba was a bit surprised at his rude greeting, but brushed it off.<p>

"I see you've changed too. Who is the family?" Simba asked.

"This here is my wife Uni," he said as a young lioness with orange fur stepped up.

Simba smiled. "Hello there, and welcome to our home!"

"Our pleasure!" Uni beamed with delight.

"Come children," she turned and called back behind her.

Then several children came rushing and walked step for step with there children.

Simba tried to count all of the children but couldn't.

"How many children do you have?" Simba asked Tojo as they both sat watching Tojo's family from a distance.

"4. 2 girls and 2 boys."Tojo stated with a bragging tone.

"4! My My you have been busy," Simba joked.

Simba and Tojo laughed.

"Well we had better go inside now. I'm hungry for some antelope," Simba grinned with delight.

"Aren't you gonna invite me?" A voice from behind them asked.

"Mheetu! It's great to see you! How is life?" Simba asked.

"It's good thanks to this majestic lion in front of you right here," Mheetu complemented Tojo.

"I basically took the yearling in and he lived with us all these years," Tojo explained.

"Where have you all been living all these years?" Simba asked.

"Why don't we go inside and catch up on old times?" Tojo smiled as Mheetu joined them as they walked back to the den of Pride Rock.

"Who is this little fellow?" Chumvi asked looking curiously at Kopa just as Tojo, Simba, and Mheetu entered the den.

"I am no little fellow, I am Kopa, Prince of the Pridelands, you should pay me with more respect!"  
>Kopa's outburst was unexpected as everyone in the room looked at him.<p>

"You've got a big mouth young one," Chumvi rose to anger.

"Relax Chumvi, and Kopa! I thought we taught you to treat your superiors with respect," Nala scolded.

"If I did that to a guest my father  
>would of struck me! Simba, teach him a lesson," Chumvi growled still angry.<p>

Simba looked at Chumvi with disgust.

"I think I know how to teach my own son," Simba spoke to Chumvi in a deep tone that would of made his father proud.

Chumvi relaxed and the pride enjoyed there meal. It was a bad start to the visit but it got better.

"So Simba, explain to me what happened since we last saw each other? I thought you were dead," Tojo asked Simba as the pride gathered in a circle. Constant chatter was going on around the den so the royal family and the three guests and Tojo's family made their own small circle.

As Simba explained what happened right before the stampede in his childhood, Kopa went to investigate the other cubs in Tojo's family. He was going to go to them, but they came to him.

"What's your name?" a curious female cub with an yellow pelt and a messy tuft asked.

"My name is Kopa, prince of the pridelands. What is your name?" he asked.

Before she could reply the biggest of her brothers stepped forward.

"Don't talk to him, we don't know if we can trust him," Her brother warned.

"Hey that's no fair! If I tell you my name, you have to tell me yours!" Kopa demanded.

"Oh yeah, and who's going to stop me from preventing that!" the older brother taunted, obviously wanting to challenge Kopa.

"I will!" Kopa accepted.

The two pounced and rolled down the cave. The older cub was a lot stronger than Kopa and pushed him off right into Simba.

"Kopa, watch out! I'm trying to talk,"Simba scolded.

"Sorry dad, I'm just gonna.." Kopa charged again and was knocked back.

"Kopa, please stop fighting," his father asked.

"You too Afua," Tojo scolded.

"Agh Dad! You told him my name!" Afua complained.

"Then why don't we introduce all of you cubbies to Kopa?" Tojo suggested knowing it was going to annoy his son even more.

Afua rolled his eyes and sat in front of his father.

"This right here is Afua. Say hi Afua," Tojo teased.

"Dad I'm not a baby!" Afua complained.

"Well you were acting like one just a second ago," Mheetu commented.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Afua shouted.

"My, My, this cub here needs a knuckle sandwhich," Mheetu laughed as he grabbed Afua.

"No let me go!" Afua laughed as Mheetu moved his paw around his head and dropped him off to the side.

"Alright! Who is next?" Chumvi asked.

"My littlest girl Upendi," Tojo said as he picked up his littlest cub who was a yellow color similar to Kopa.

"Hy! My name is Upendi!" Upendi yelled to Kopa.

"Uh, nice to meet you too," Kopa was taken back by the force of her yell.

Upendi smiled then ran over to Kopa and started to nuzzle him while purring.

"Aw," the adults sounded all at once.

Kopa rolled his eyes and made a low growl. He didn't like it when he was considered cute. He wanted to be strong. Just like his father.

Upendi sat right next to Kopa.

"This here is Doti. Say hi Doti!" Tojo encouraged the shy cub.

The cub didn't say anything. She just hid behind Tojo afraid.

"You'll have to forgive me Kopa. She is a little shy," Tojo explained.

Kopa shrugged his shoulders with Upendi still lying next to him.

"This here is my other son Sinto. Say hi Sinto!" Tojo encouraged.

"Hi, what is your name?" he asked.

"Kopa, prince of the.."

"Kopa, just say Kopa," Simba corrected.

"Why dad?" Kopa asked.

"It's nicer if you just use the informal way of using your name instead of the formal. When you meet with friends you use the informal," Simba explained.

"Uh, hi Kopa," Sinto spoke sheepishly.

"Great! Now that we all have met each other we can cooperate? Okay?" Uni emphasized at Afua and Kopa.

"Well, you haven't met everybody," Nala smiled.

"You have another kid?" Afua asked.

"Everyone follow me," Nala instructed.

Kopa tried to get up, but Upendi was asleep on top of him.

"Whoa! Stay still Kopa. Your stuck here," Simba laughed.

"Aw, come on! I wanna come too!" Kopa complained.

"Sorry Kopa, but you can't abandon your lover," Mheetu chuckled.

"Great. Just my luck," Kopa mumbled under his breath.

As the family left, Kopa looked up and saw Upendi's face right above his. To Kopa's horror he saw a little saliva from Upendi's mouth drop down on top of his so called mane.

Kopa spread his legs on the floor with Upendi on top of him. This was going to be a long night.

**A.N: Alright did you guys like it? Should I continue? Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I have decided to move the rating to rated T to give me space to breath. I've been a little busy with my co writing with Johanna the Sponge, so I have not written new chapters every day. This chapter will be far more different than the first one.**

CH.2

In the middle of the night, as Upendi slept on top of Kopa's back and as Simba and Nala lay in a corner together, a dark mist appeared in the doorway. The mist entered and created a whirlwind hovering above Tojo's head. Then it entered Tojo's mind.

Tojo was running away from a horde of hyenas in the jungle. He ran with great agility, dodging tree, log, and limbs. He felt alive. All of his blood was pumping. There was no greater feeling than running to him with the exception of flight. Then he saw nothing but green grass in front of him.

"Ye ha!" He shouted in triumph. Then BANG! He ran straight into… what?

He got up and looked around and saw nothing but green grass. He walked around looking at the ground, trying to figure what had happened to him. He looked up and saw two birds diving straight at him. He studied the two birds and saw that they were his two birds! The only problem was that they were trying to attack him!

"Settle down you two!" he yelled.

But they didn't stop. They just came straight at him.

"What are you doing? I told you to stop!"

No reply.

"Stop! Stop!"

"Tojo, are you alright?" Uni asked with concern.

Tojo came back to reality to realize he had been having a nightmare.

"Oh, I'm sorry I had a bad dream," Tojo explained.

"What happened?" Uni asked.

"There were some hyenas chasing us in our jungle. I was running from them then I think I fell or something. Then I saw my birds try to attack me. I told them to stop but they didn't respond. That's when I awoke," Tojo finished.

"Tojo, is this trip having an effect on you?" Uni asked.

"No, I'm fine. Now lets go to bed."

Uni checked her cubs to make sure they were all alright then fell back asleep.

The dark mist was still in the room. After the couple was asleep it moved over to Timon and Pumbaa.

Timon and Pumbaa woke up with the bright African sun shining down on them. They both got up and saw Simba sitting down with his back to him. They were both hungry so they asked him,

"Hey Simba want to go grub hunting with us?"

"Nah, I think I'll eat something else… you two!" Simba turned around licking his chops.

"What! Simba! What's going on?" Pumbaa asked concerned.

"I've always wanted some plump, juicy, warthog on the side with some meerkat meatloaf!" Simba laughed evily as he approached the two objects of prey.

"You see Pumbaa! I told you! I told you when we saw him when he was a cub too leave him but No! You said he was too cute!" Timon accused in Pumbaa's ear.

"Timon, it has been an honor being your friend," Pumbaa cringed as Simba got nearer.

"The honor was all mine," Timon said.

Simba leapt forward.

"Agh!" Timon and Pumbaa yelled.

"Timon and Pumbaa! Would you stop yelling?"

Timon and Pumbaa looked up from their nightmare. Simba was standing right in front of them.

"Agh!" Timon and Pumbaa yelled.

"Relax guys. Did you have a bad dream?" Simba knew the answer to that because he knew the behavior of these two from those years in the jungle.

"You ate us Simba! You stinkin' ate us!" Timon yelled waking practically everyone up.

"Timon, it was just a bad dream, okay?" Simba tried to soothingly calm Timon down.

Timon nodded his head slowly, still not comfortable but started coming to his senses. Timon waited till Pumbaa lay back down on the rock then settled in and went back to sleep.

The dark mist then decided to traveled to the gorge west of the pridelands. There the mist turned into the form of Scar. For the dark mist was the spirit of Scar. He had chosen this particular place because this was where he succeeded with his plan. It was also the place where he had one chance to secure his place on the throne of the Pridelands forever. However his nephew got away and returned when he was an adult to conquer him. Now Scar planned precisely to do the same thing Simba had done to him. In order for Scar to conquer Simba, he had to turn everyone against him. Because Scar was now a spirit he could see what relationship people had for each other. He could see Timon and Pumbaa were Simba's best friends. He could see Tojo was also a very good friend of Simba. Tonight Scar planned to send dreams to all of the people who Simba considered best friends. If his plan worked, all would turn against Simba. Then he could use Zira to claim what was rightfully his.

**Scene Change**

"Wake Up everybody! Time to have some fun!" Upendi shouted.

Kopa woke up wide awake with Upendi being on top of him. He stood up as Upendi fell on the floor. Kopa was getting used to her constant excited nature he didn't have a rude awakening.

"Lets go outside and race!" Upendi shouted excitedly.

"Is it just us two?" Kopa asked. Upendi looked around the room. Nobody was up yet.

Upendi put on a thinking face for a moment. Kopa was so used to seeing her smile all the time.

"I'll wake up my brother Afua," Upendi put her smile back on and walked over to her sibling.

"Hey Afua, WAKE UP!" Upendi shouted so loud, waking up the others. Kopa grunted and covered his ears.

"Quiet down,"Kopa whispered madly.

"Oh, sorry," Upendi smiled sheepishly.

"Upendi would you please quiet down?" Uni leaned over and opened one eye.

"Sorry mother, I'll quiet down."

Uni smiled and leaned back to her sleeping position.

"Alright Upendi, I'm up," Afua got up shakily, yawning and stretching his hind legs.

**A.N: End of Chapter 2. Please R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

A brown tanish lion cub ran his claw along the chalky dirt to create a starting line for the cubs race they would have. After Afua was done creating the line, he explained the rules to Kopa and Upendi.

"We are going to race to the gorge and back. There can't be any pushing or shoving. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Any other rules?" Kopa asked. "I get to call when to go," Afua declared."That's not fair!" Upendi complained.

"She's right Afua. That's not fair at all," Timon and Pumbaa showed up out of nowhere it seemed.

"Timon! Pumbaa!" Kopa greeted them.

"Hey kids! Mind if we join ya?" Timon asked, sitting on top of Pumbaa's head.

"Sure, I guess," Afua sighed.

"Great! I'll happily call when to go," Timon jumped off Pumbaa's back and stood right next to the starting line.

Kopa, Upendi, Afua, and Pumbaa lined up next to the line, ready to run.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Timon yelled.

Upendi shot out to first place, followed by Afua and Pumbaa, then Kopa in last. Kopa planned to use his speed near the end of the race and pull ahead of the others.

Upendi ran with her tounge hanging out of her mouth as she flew across the grasslands. About half way to the gorge, her adrenaline of the race had ended and she flipped over twice, dead tired.

Afua noticed this and sprinted ahead while Pumbaa stopped by Upendi to make sure she was okay. Kopa saw Upendi panting on the ground with Pumbaa standing above her. Immediately Kopa stopped and went over to Upendi to make sure she was okay.

As Kopa walked over, Pumbaa yelled "Upendi's hurt!"

"What happened?" Kopa asked.

"I was running so fast I tripped and I think I broke my leg!" Upendi winced in pain, favoring her left leg.

"Pumbaa, you are a faster runner than I am. Go get my father, and wake him up anyway you can," Kopa instructed, taking charge.

"Yes prince Kopa," Pumbaa saluted, then he ran towards Pride Rock.

"Stay still Upendi. I know you wanna go crazy like usual but you gotta stay still," Kopa smiled, trying to make Upendi laugh. Kopa had learned from Raffikii that laughter was good medicine.

Upendi laughed a little, but Kopa didn't hear it because he heard running behind him. Afua had returned.

Afua was still running hard when he was stopped by Kopa.

"Why did you keep running, knowing that your sister was hurt?" Kopa demanded an answer.

Afua looked angry at Kopa for yelling at him. Then his face calmed down a bit.

"Kopa, she's fine." Afua trotted happily over to Upendi.

"Are you okay sister?" Afua asked Upendi, who was lying on the ground.

"I broke my leg," Upendi whined. Afua scowled at her.

"You're just saying that so you can take Kopa's side," Afua snarled at her. Afua was feeling like everyone in the world was against him, and that Upendi had just lied to prove Kopa's point to make Afua look stupid.

"No she isn't Afua!" Kopa yelled, right near Afua's face. Kopa was getting tired of Afua being so stubborn. Afua hated Kopa for yelling at him like this. He wanted to kill Kopa.

"You're as stupid as your father!" Afua yelled back.

Those words to Kopa had felt like someone had taken a knife and stabbed him in the heart. Kopa's rage had hit the breaking point. His father had always taught him to keep his cool, because if he lost it in some situations, he could die. Kopa didn't have time to think of this because the smack to the face he hit Afua with was almost an immediate reaction.

Afua fell down, but rose immediately to face Kopa after Kopa had strucken him. Being about twice Kopa's size, Afua jumped on Kopa as Upendi yelled at both of them to stop. Kopa pushed back on Afua with all his might, but Afua's size and power were too much. Kopa was on the ground in seconds with Afua on top of him.

"Here's a little mark that will remind Simba of his worst enemy!" Afua grinned as he created a scar above Kopa's right eye. Afua felt that he had to make sure Kopa was never going to yell at him like that again. And creating this mark would be the perfect way of doing it.

Kopa screeched in horror as the blood trickled down his cheek and into his chest. The hot sun baked the red blood that was oozing out of the mark Afua had given. Upendi had seen the whole thing unravel.


End file.
